Chapter one the victim
by musiclover1325
Summary: When a serial murder and rapist threathens a small town in Georgia Amanda and her team must help find the killer before someone else suffers


CHAPTER ONE : THE VICTIM

It was a quiet morning, the chilly autumn breeze dominated the streets. The only people out were getting ready for the day ahead. just an ordinary day in a quaint little town in Georgia. Dr. Amanda Buchanan a petite young ambitious twenty-seven year old with long black curly hair that just passed her shoulders, she had hazel eyes that changed color with different lighting, she had an eagle nose and rosy lips her complexion was pale with a rosy glow to her cheeks, was just pouring herself a third cup of coffee, after all she wasn't a morning person. Just when she was about to finish her third cup her telephone rang, she started dancing to her ringtone a bit since it was currently her new favorite song, before it ended she answered.

" Hello?" Amanda asked trying not sound sleepy, she stayed up late the previous night working on tough case she had been for months with still no leads.

"Amanda we found another body with the same M.O as Jane Doe, but this one is a bit more V.I.P"

" What do you mean "V.I.P" Charles?"

"Just down here before Tila sends the S.W.A.T for you, besides you know she gets, if the media gets there before you do."

"True, I'll be there in the few,Charles." Amanda hung up the phone, immediately her mind was filled with questions. One thing was for sure her killer was quickly taking victims from left and right and she was going to stop whoever it was.

Minutes later Amanda arrived at the crime scene, she looked over at the scene and something ticked her off.

"Why is there is a body bag covering the victim's body?! Doesn't anybody know what tampering with evidence is?!" Amanda was a tough cookie, always wanting everything to be perfect she wasn't one for error, which is why she was the top Forensic Anthropologist in Georgia. Every case she worked on was another piece of herself. She always put every fiber of her energy in her work it was what she lived for.

Her team quickly moved the body bag and placed it inside an evidence bag to prevent tampering. Amanda moved over to her "V.I.P" victim and quickly recognized her… it was Sasha Jones a new upcoming artist who was growing big rather quickly. As a matter of fact Sasha Jones was Amanda's new favorite artist. Making the case a little bit closer to home. Josh an apprentice on Amanda's team was taking photographs a routinely step towards an investigation.

" Dr. Buchanan it appears the hyoid bone was broken, this could mean the Victim was strangled to death." Josh said, he was an eager worker, he wasn't afraid to get the job done. He had short hair that was shaped into a mohawk, he was hispanic with an olive complexion and gray eyes, he had a pen on his ear, which showed he was intelligent. He had a muscular figure not something you expect from a scientist.

"Josh you know that I don't like to make conclusions until I fully examine the victim in the lab, but good observation.

Dr. Buchanan wasn't one to demine her pupils, but rather encourage them this was a tough career, sure she sometimes showed them tough love`1 but she needed to; this was how things worked in this business people needed to be tough and ready for whatever came their way.

Under more of examination of the body of Sasha Jones it was determined that she was sexually assaulted. Something that wasn't on her previous victim Jane Doe, could it be another murderer is lurking in her town, or was her killer escalating his crimes to something even more gruesome.  
Detective TJ Bones, a rather tall guy with strong features he wasn't a guy who would take no for an answer, TJ was a hard worker and his body showed his hair had gray. He was rather smart. TJ arrived moments later with his team who examined the hiking trail searching for blood splatter or clothing items that could help with DNA or piece together the murder of Sasha Jones. The trail was public to the area, there was autumn leaves all over the place the wind wasn't helping much either.

With the wind blowing so hard it was obvious that finding clues was going to be tough, especially considering the speed of the wind, making the wind blow in all directions. Both teams worked hard for the next forty-five minutes.

"Dr. Buchanan, is there any more bug samples that I can collect?" Asked Michael Glade her witty, intelligent, techy bug guy also know know as an Entomologist. Michael worked with all the chemicals when it came to cleaning the remains and also all the environmental things that would help crack the case wide open. Glade had blonde hair, blue eyes tan but not your typical orange California tan. He had a football player's body that was quite popular with the ladies. Michael was very young looking many suspected he was in his early twenties despite being almost thirty-two.

"No, Michael I think we gathered enough for today." Amanda said.

"Okay, besides I think I went a little overboard don't you think?" He asked while giving a little half smile.

"You think!?" Amanda replied sarcastically.

Both teams packed their equipment after a hard search, and began theorizing ways to put the puzzle together. On their way out Amanda noticed a frenzy of media outside of the park, someone must of notified the press of the identity of the victim. This told Amanda that this was going to be a big case making her job a little harder, because she knew all eyes were on her and her team on solving this case and bringing this violent serial killer to justice.


End file.
